Dead or Alive
by MarvelGirl52
Summary: They thought Boone was dead, till he runs back into their lives. What happened to him while he was gone? Pairings:JackBoone & SawyerOC WARNING:MPreg
1. Run Away

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

Dead or Alive

Run Away

A man was running thru the jungle on an uncharted island where the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 took place. 40-55 people survived the terrible crash. They lost all hope of getting rescued. They were 1000 miles off course, no one knew they turned around in hope of getting to Fiji, and the raft was destroyed. Since the crash, terrible things had happened to the survivors (the Others, the monster, Ethan, Goodwin, Boone & Shannon's death, etc.).

The man who was running thru the jungle had brown hair, blue eyes, and was covered in dried up blood. He ran, scared of the people who might be following him. The Others. They captured him, a survivor of 815, when he was unable to run or defend himself. They took him when a person he trusted, another survivor, tied him to a tree and left him to get himself out of the ropes grip.

He didn't succeed. He was unable to grab the knife and cut himself free. After an hour of being tied to the tree, the man heard it. The whispering of the Others. The Others grabbed at the chance to question a survivor and took it. There was another man who looked similar to the first man. They to him and left the copy cat in his place to gain info and ruin the lives of the rest of the survivors.

They knocked the man out and dragged him to their camp. Their camp was an abandoned lab (probably a Dharma lab, still thinking about it.). They took him and locked him in a cell under the lab. During the time he was down there, they tortured him to get answers, but sometimes he wouldn't tell or he just didn't know. One day, a 16 year old girl came, unlocked his cage, and told him to run. He did just that.

After a day of running he thought it would be okay to call for help. "Help," he yelled," Jake, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Michel, anyone!" No one came except the Others. They whispers heard throughout the jungle. He started to run again.

The whispers stopped and all that was heard was his foot steps and Michel calling out Walt's name. The man ran toward where the voice was coming from. Then he stopped right behind the group of survivors. Some in which he never met before. "Will you shut up before they find us," said Ana-Lucia in a stern voice.

"I don't care. All I want is my son back," said Michel. "Michel calm down," said Kate," We'll find him." Then the man walked a few steps forward and accidentally snapped a branch. Everyone turned around. Everyone but Ana-Lucia, Mr. Eko, and Libby had a shocked, disbelieving look on their face.

Ana-Lucia had an angry look on her face thinking he was an Other. Mr. Eko and Libby had confused looks on their faces thinking if he was an Other why would he be banged up like that. Kate then asked," Jack, how is this possible. He should be dead." "What are you talking about? Do you know him," asked Ana-Lucia. "Yes, that's…"

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm going to reveal the main character's identity in the next chapter. I left some clues to who he is in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	2. Confusion & Shock

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

Dead or Alive

Confusion & Shock

"What are you talking about? Do you know him," asked Ana-Lucia.

"Yes, that's Boone," said Kate shocked.

"Wait a minute, did you say he was dead, asked Libby.

"Yeah, we did," said Michel. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What are you talking about," asked Boone clearly out of breathe," What do you mean you buried me?" After his questions he passed out from exhaustion.

Jack ran up to him and asked," Boone? Wake up!"

"How do we know he isn't one of them," asked Ana-Lucia implying that they should leave him there to die.

"We don't," said Sawyer.

"What are we going to do," asked Libby.

"We are going to carry him back to camp," said Jack.

"We're dead if the Others come back for him," said Ana-Lucia.

"Maybe, but he can tell us where Walt and the others are," said Michel. Jack put Boone on his back. The others followed him back to camp. They hoped it was really Boone and that he could help them. When they arrived at camp, people instantly took notice. Everyone stared at Boone wondering how it was possible he was alive. Jack laid Boone on the cot that Boone supposedly died on. People started to crowd around him.

"Kate, get everyone out of here. Ana-Lucia, get some water. Michel, get some antibiotics from the hatch," ordered Jack, starting to check Boone's wounds. Boone was covered in dried up blood, cuts, bruises, and burns. Jack cringed to think how Boone got all these injuries.

Kate came back and asked," Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Jack said truthfully," It's really bad."

"How do you think he got this way," asked Kate.

"I don't know, and we're not going to find out till he wakes up," said Jack. Ana-Lucia came back with the bottle of water and handed it to Jack. Jack poured the water into Boone's mouth. Boone coughed up some of the water and snapped open his eyes.

"Where am I," asked Boone in some pain.

"You're back at camp," said Jack. Michel came in with a bag filled with medicine and handed it to Jack. Jack searched the bag and pulled out a small bottle half-full of pills.

Jack took out two pills and said," Boone I need you to swallow these pills. They will prevent you from getting an infection." Boone nodded and Jack gave him the pills.

Boone swallowed and asked," Jack, have you seen Shannon?" Jack, Kate, Ana-Lucia, and Michel were silent.

"What," asked Boone, worried something happened to his sister. Kate looked at Jack with a look that asked," Are you going to tell him now?"

"Boone, a lot has happened since you've been gone," said Jack and he took a breath," Shannon's dead." Boone looked sad and confused.

"What? How," he asked, voice cracking.

"I shot her," said Ana-Lucia.

"It was an accident," said Kate quickly hoping to avoid an incident like the one when Shannon tried to kill Locke.

"Okay," said Boone in an understanding tone.

"What? Not going to try to kill me like Sayid," asked Ana-Lucia.

"No, it's not like you did it on purpose," said Boone. Jack made a small smile in response to Boone's statement.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	3. What Happened to Boone?

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

Dead or Alive

What Happened to Boone?

"Boone, can you tell us how it is possible you're still alive," asked Jack.

"Okay," said Boone," What I remember is…"

Flashback

Boone woke up tied up and Locke mixing some kind of paste. "Locke? What is this? Can you hear me? Untie me right now," said Boone.

"Or what," asked Locke.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about the hatch thing, I promise," said Boone.

"I'm doing this because it's time for you to let go of some things because it is what's best for you," replied Locke.

"And I promise," said Boone.

"You're going to thank me for this later," said Locke.

"Hey, I don't think this is best for me," said Boone angrily as Locke tried to apply the paste he was mixing," What is that?"

"An untreated wound out here is going to get infected," said Locke as Boone struggled.

"You're not just going to leave me here," asked Boone angrily.

"If you stay is up to you. The camp is just dew west," said Locke.

"Which way is west," asked Boone. Locke looked at Boone and threw a knife to the ground near him.

"You will be able to cut yourself free once you have the proper motivation," said Locke and then he walked away.

"Locke," shouted Boone. Boone looked at the knife and tried to get it, but couldn't. "Help," yelled Boone. After 5 minutes of yelling for help he gave up and tried to reach for the knife again. Again he could not reach it. He then started to hear faint whispers. They came closer and closer. Boone thought he was going crazy or that Locke hit him a little too hard. Then something hard hit him on the left side of his face and he blacked out.

End Flashback

"So you were knocked out," asked Kate.

"Yeah," said Boone.

"Locke tied you up and left you to die," asked Jack angrily with a look that said they should have never trusted John Locke.

"Yeah," said Boone," But I don't think what happen is what he attended."

"Who cares about that right now," said Ana-Lucia," What happened next? Where are the Others?"

"Ana-Lucia, it's better if…," said Jack being cut off by Boone.

"Jack, it's okay," said Boone," I can't really do anything in my condition anyway." Jack nodded in response.

Flashback

Boone woke up in a dark cell and had a terrible headache. "What the hell," asked Boone trying to figure out where he was. He turned, facing the cell and saw a woman with blonde hair and dirty, old clothes. "Where am I," asked Boone.

"That's for me to know," said the woman.

"Why did you take me," asked Boone," Did you send Ethan after us?"

"Ethan went after you all on his own and we took you to get information from you," said the woman.

"What kind of information," asked Boone as he stood up. The woman glared at him.

"The kind that can help us capture the good people and get the bad people off out island," said the woman.

"You're crazy aren't you," asked Boone. The woman glared at him and walked away. Now how do I get out of here, thought Boone. He looked around and saw two guards, one on each side of the hall. "How come I get the feeling that the only way out of this is if they kill me," whispered Boone to himself.

End Flashback

"So did you ever find out who that woman was," asked Kate.

"No," said Boone," But I think she is married to the old, bearded guy in charged."

"He's the one who took Walt," said Michel," Can you tell us where their hiding him?"

"I can't. They had the both of us in different parts of the island," said Boone," All I know is that they're not going to hurt him." Michel went silent.

"What happened to you when you were with them," asked Jack," How did you get all these cuts and burns?"

"You seriously don't want to know," said Boone.

"Okay, then how did you escape," asked Jack.

Flashback

Boone was in his cell covered in blood and burns. He sat in the corner hoping the Others would not return anytime soon. He heard foot steps coming towards his cell and he froze still. A girl about 16 years old came and unlocked the cell. "Get out of here and run," she said," Your camp is a two day walk away from the door at the end of this hall."

"Why are you helping me," asked Boone.

"That's not important," said the girl," Just go." Then she walked away. Boone got out of the cell and ran out of the abandoned lab. After a day, he thought he was safe, but they came after him. He ran till he heard a voice and found a group of survivors. He found Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Michel, and three in which he didn't know. They were all shocked to see him. He heard Kate say he was suppose to be dead and he passed out from lack of energy.

End Flashback

"So did you learn anything about the Others while you were a prisoner," asked Ana-Lucia.

"Yes," said Boone," The two people in charge work for some Hanso Federation, they need Walt for something, they said they're letting us live on "their" island, and they said they only take good people and they kill bad people."

"Well how do they know whether we're good or not," asked Sawyer.

"I don't know, but they some how know everything about us," said Boone.

"Yeah, when they came to our camp they had a list with people's names and what they looked life," said Ana-Lucia.

"Who are these people," asked Kate.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	4. Islands New Couple?

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

Dead or Alive

Islands New Couple?

"Who are these people," asked Kate.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," said Jack," Boone, how many people do you think are there?"

"I don't know, maybe over one hundred," said Boone.

"Seems we're going to have your plan into action, Jack," said Ana-Lucia.

"What plan," asked Michel.

"It's not important," said Jack," We should leave, Boone needs his rest."

"Just tell us your plan Doc," said Sawyer in an annoyed tone.

"It's just we might have to get people ready in case we have to fight the Others," said Jack.

"What? Are you crazy Doc," asked Sawyer.

"No, but we might have no choice," said Jack. Kate went up to Sawyer.

"Come on Sawyer, we should go back to the beach," said Kate.

"Sure," said Sawyer.

"Hope you feel better man," Michel said to Boone while he left. Ana-Lucia got up and followed him out. Jack sat down on a rock.

"That's a good idea. It might work," said Boone smiling, hoping Jack would cheer up.

"I don't think so," said Jack," It might put everyone in danger if we train an army."

"The only way it won't work is if you believe it won't work," said Boone.

"You might be right," said Jack," You should get some sleep. You look like you've been through hell and back." Boone smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Then Jack got up and left Boone to sleep.

Next Day

Jack came to check on Boone and change his bandages. When he got there Boone was missing and a not was on the cot.

_Dear Jack, _

_Went to beach to get fresh air. Don't worry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Boone_

Jack put down the note and started for the beach. What was he thinking, thought Jack, He's in no condition to be walking around. When Jack arrived at the beach, he did not see Boone anywhere. He saw Kate and decided to ask her where Boone was. "Kate, have you seen Boone," asked Jack.

"Yeah, I saw him talking to Ana-Lucia 5minutes ago," said Kate.

"Thanks," said Jack. Jack walked to Ana-Lucia's camp and saw the two talking. "Hey," said Jack," Can I talk to Boone?"

"Sure," said Ana-Lucia and she left.

"What's up," asked Boone.

"Boone, you shouldn't be walking in your condition," said Jack.

"I know that's why I asked Charlie to help me get to the beach," said Boone.

"Still, you can't get better if you don't rest," said Jack.

"I know," said Boone," So how was Shannon after I died?"

"Well, she was a wreck," said Jack," She tried to shoot Locke." Boone smiled at this.

"Since the crash, I thought she hated me," said Boone," Didn't know she cared so much."

"She's your sister," said Jack," Of course she cares about you."

"She's my half-sister," said Boone," When we were little her dad married my mom."

"That explains the different last names," said Jack. Boone smiled.

"Shannon and I were close," said Boone," When our parents were away, which was almost always, she was the only person I had to keep me company." Jack smiled and faced Boone. Boone faced Jack. Their faces moved closer and closer and closer.

"Jack," yelled Kate. Jack got up.

"I have to go," said Jack blushing.

"Okay, later," said Boone while Jack walked away. Oh my god, thought Boone, I almost kissed Jack.

"So, I see you almost kissed the doctor," said a voice coming from behind him. Boone turned around a saw Ana-Lucia.

**

* * *

A/N:** I thought it would be good to change it to MPreg since no one else has done that for a LOST fan fic. If you don't like it tell me in a review. If a lot of people disagree with this change, I'll change it back. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	5. Love & Some Confussion

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Love & Some Confusion 

"So, I see you almost kissed the doctor," said a voice coming from behind him. Boone turned around a saw Ana-Lucia. Boone turned his head in embarrassment. "So you're gay," asked Ana-Lucia.

"Bi," said Boone.

"And you picked the doctor," asked Ana-Lucia.

"Yeah," said Boone," What, you like him?"

"Yeah, as a friend," said Ana-Lucia," But you have a problem."

"What," asked Boone.

"Jack looks pretty damn straight to me," said Ana-Lucia.

"Yeah, I know," said Boone sadly.

"Don't worry, maybe he's not," said Ana-Lucia. Boone smiled hoping she was right. Ana-Lucia got up and walked away. Boone looked at the ocean thinking about what he was going to do about this.

That Night

Boone was in the cot sleeping. Jack was sitting in front of the fire, secretly watching Boone sleep. This can't be happening. I can't be attracted to him. I'm straight, thought Jack as he watched Boone. Jack got up and walked to the hatch for his shift. On his way he heard whispers saying give back Boone. Jack ignored it and kept walking. When he arrived at the hatch Locke said," You're early."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," said Jack.

"Something troubling you," asked Locke.

"No," Jack lied, sitting down near Locke.

"You're lying," said Locke while writing one of the answer to his crossword puzzle," What's troubling you?"

"Nothing and last time I checked I didn't have to tell you about my personal life," said Jack.

"It's about Boone isn't it," asked Locke. Jack looked up at him. Does he know I'm attracted to Boone, thought Jack. "It has to be stressful wondering if Boone is truly the real deal and if the Others might come back for him," said Locke.

"Yeah it is," said Jack. Good he doesn't suspect a thing, thought Jack. "I can take it from here," said Jack," There's not much time till my shift anyway."

"Sure, I have some things to complete anyway," said Locke getting up and leaving. Jack sat down and tried to straighten out his thoughts. I'm straight, but how come I feel this way about Boone, thought Jack.

"Hey, Jack," said Kate entering the room," Sorry about before."

"What do you mean," asked Jack.

"Never mind," said Kate.

"No, really, what is it," asked Jack.

"About interrupting you and Boone," said Kate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Jack.

"Yeah right and I made up the fact you almost kissed Boone," Kate said sarcastically.

"How do you know that," asked Jack.

"I saw you two while I was coming to get you," said Kate," So you like Boone?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," said Jack.

"Are you gay," asked Kate.

"No," said Jack," And I'm not bi."

"Then why were you about to kiss Boone," asked Kate.

"I don't know," said Jack.

"Well, you should try to figure it out and after what Ana-Lucia told me, do it quick," said Kate.

"What did she say," asked Jack.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Boone likes you, a lot, so think about it," said Kate. She got up and went towards the supply closet. Oh great, more pressure, I need to decide quickly.

**

* * *

A/N:** I decided to make it MPreg. If you have any suggestions on how I should write it, please write it in the review. Please review. No flames please.


	6. Kiss Him or Ignore Him

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Kiss Him or Ignore Him

Boone was woken up by the whispering coming from outside the cave. His sat up ignoring the pain and numbness. He walked towards the entrance and saw Ana-Lucia and Kate silently talking to each other. They heard something end spotted Boone. They stopped their conversation. "Hey Boone, how are you feeling," asked Kate.

"Seeing after all I been through, I'm okay," said Boone leaning on a nearby tree.

"I have to go," said Kate walking away. Ana-Lucia walked up to Boone.

"So have you come up with a plan to get Jack yet," asked Ana-Lucia. Boone nodded his head no. "Don't worry I have an idea," said Ana-Lucia," Meet me at the hatch at dawn during my shift."

"Okay," said Boone. Ana-Lucia walked away in the direction Kate went. Boone lifted up his right eye-brawl. She's up to something, thought Boone. He walked back to the cot and laid down waiting for dawn to come or Jack to come and change his bandages.

The Jungle

"Jack," shouted Kate. Jack stopped and faced Kate.

"What is it," asked Jack.

"I was wondering if you've decided about what you're going to do about Boone," asked Kate.

"No I haven't," said Jack continuing to walk to his destination.

"Well, I can help you come to a decision," said Kate walking with Jack.

"Really, how," asked Jack.

"I'll tell you during your shift tonight," said Kate walking away. Jack watched her walk away. What is she up to, thought Jack.

Dawn/Jack's shift

Boone limped into the hatch. After 10 minutes he made it to the computer room (he can barely walk so it takes time). When he got there he saw Jack sitting in a chair looking like he was waiting for someone. "Hey Jack," said Boone slightly blushing.

"Hey," said Jack," You shouldn't be out of bed, let alone walking to the hatch."

"I know, but Ana-Lucia told me that she wanted to talk to me and that it was her shift tonight," said Boone.

"Her shift isn't till tomorrow morning," said Jack wondering why she lied to him.

"Great," Boone said sarcastically," Mind if I stay down here with you, I don't feel like walking back right now."

"No, you can stay here," said Jack. Boone limped up to a chair near Jack and sat down. So this is what she was up to, thought Boone. Five minutes past and Jack gave up on waiting for Kate, thinking that she might have been working with Ana-Lucia to get them together. Boone was waiting wondering what he was going to do. He looked towards Jack and got an idea.

"Hey Jack," said Boone. Jack turned towards Boone meeting Boone's lips crashing into his. The kiss lasted less then a minute and Boone pulled back. "Sorry," said Boone.

"Don't be," said Jack kissing Boone not realizing Ana-Lucia and Kate were watching them behind a wall. They walked away as Boone and Jack continued to kiss.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	7. Comfort & Mystery Footage

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Comfort & Mystery Footage

Boone and Jack were kissing in the hatch. Suddenly the kiss was interrupted by the beeping of the timer. Jack broke away from Boone. "Sorry," said Jack turning to face the computer.

"That's okay," said Boone. Jack typed in the numbers _4 8 15 16 23 42_. The beeping stopped and the timer reset to 108 minutes. Jack laid back in his chair and looked at Boone who was looking starring off in space.

"Boone, you okay," asked Jack.

"Yeah, wondering what would happen if that timer reached zero," said Boone.

"Nothing," said Jack.

"Then why do you guys continue pressing that button," asked Boone with a confused look on his face. Jack smirked thinking how cute he looked confused.

"Because Locke thinks something bad will happen, but I think this is just a mind trick," said Jack.

"What do you mean," asked Boone.

"I mean, I think that Dharma set this thing all up, scared the people they sent down here, and tested to see if they will actually press the button," said Jack.

"Interesting theory, but what if you guys let it reach zero and something bad did happen," asked Boone.

"Well, at the rate Locke is going, we won't stop till we're rescued," said Jack.

"That's if we will get rescued," said Boone hopelessly.

"Don't say that," said Jack," I doubt they've stopped looking. It is still early," said Jack looking at Boone.

"Maybe," said Boone.

"Don't lose all hope," said Jack. Jack leaned forward and kissed Boone catching him off guard. After a minute of kissing they separated. "I'm glad you didn't really die," said Jack.

"Me too," said Boone.

Next Day

Boone was sleeping on the cot in the caves. He heard a crash from outside and his eyes snapped open. He quickly got up and looked out side still worried the Others were back. He looked around and saw a reel (spelling?) of film on the floor. He picked it up and pulled out a bit of the film. On the pictures he saw a plane similar to theirs.

Hatch

Boone walked over to projector and inserted the film. "What are you doing Boone," asked Locke.

"None of your business," said Boone still mad at Locke for tying him to a tree.

"Do you even know how to use the projector," asked Locke.

Boone looked at him and said," I can figure it out."

"Well, if you put it in wrong you can lose the whole thing and we don't want that do we," asked Locke.

"Here," said Boone handing him the film and moving out of the way. Locke inserted the film. Locke sat down on the couch and Boone sat on the armrest. Unknown to them Jack was right behind them seeing what was up. The film started.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	8. Spy and Revealed Info

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Spy and Revealed Info

The film started. On the screen was the crash and a girl around Boone's age with electric blue hair, purple & red colored clothes, and sun glasses that they recognized as Jessica Russo from camp. She was looking around and didn't seem to have a scratch on her. It then showed her walking into the jungle at night toward her camp. She walked to a tree where a mirror was hung and took off her blue wig and sun glasses. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were shocked and thought that she might have been the Others, except Jack who seemed to have recognized her.

"I can't believe it," she said," What are the chances that he would be on that plane?" Then it showed her talking to Ethan. "I can't believe you. You can't just kidnap two people from their camp," said the girl," That wasn't the mission."

"Well I have a new mission," said Ethan," To take that woman's baby and save it from the disease."

"Don't you mean brain wash it and recruit it into the Dharma Initiative," said the girl sarcastically.

"That's not it," said Ethan.

"Oh really, if that wasn't the case wouldn't have been easier to tell them about the situation instead of kidnapping and killing people," she said.

"I did what had to be done and if I tried to talk to them I would've risked revealing information about the initiative," said Ethan.

"Bullshit," she said," You try to hurt anyone in this camp, I'll kill you." She walked away and before she could realize it, Ethan took a branch and hit her off the head knocking her out. It then showed her and a bunch of people around a camp fire and a loud noise being heard throughout the jungle around them. Last, it showed pictures of her and other people going by fast. Then, it stopped and the reel ended.

"For over two months someone's been spying on us and we never realized it once," said Locke," That's probably how the Others knew we were going after Michel."

"Yeah, but if she was one of them, why was she trying to stop Ethan," asked Boone.

"Maybe her conscience was bothering her," said Locke.

"Still doesn't make sense," said Boone.

"It doesn't matter if it makes sense or not," said Locke beginning to stand up," Right now we have to find her before she hurts someone." Boone nodded and also stood up, but they were cut off by Jack.

"Spying on us Jack," asked Locke smirking.

"Were you planning on telling me about this," Jack asked. Locke and Boone replied at the same time with different answers.

"Jack, I don't have to report to you," said Locke," Boone could've told you if he wanted to, but as for me, I think some things you don't have to know."

"Oh really," asked Jack," Well without telling me you might never catch her."

"Why's that Jack," asked Locke.

"Because she's my sister. I know how she thinks and acts. She probably already knows we know she's been spying on us," shouted Jack in a stressed out tone. All three stood quite for a few seconds.

**

* * *

A/N:** Just to tell you in advance, Avril is not my OC in this story. I was thinking about it, but thought one story with her in it is enough for know. Also, I plan to make this sister's past more interesting. I also changed who she was paired with to Sawyer because I think they'll work better together. Please review. No flames please.


	9. Jack's Sister

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Jack's Sister

"She's your sister," asked Boone shocked to find out Jack's sister was an Other. Jack nodded yes.

"We need to find her," said Locke.

"I agree," said Boone.

"No, you have to stay here Boone," said Jack," You can barely walk let alone chase my sister." Boone had a defeated look on his face, nodded in agreement, and sat down on the couch.

"While we're gone, watch the timer," said Locke while he and Jack left.

Beach

Jessica was sitting by her shelter reading her favorite book series, _The Chronicles of Life & Death_. Her shiny, blue hair was blown by the wind slightly as she read her book. She looked over her book to see what the survivors were up to and saw Jack and Locke coming her way. It took them long enough, thought Jessica, rolling her eyes. When the two reached her, she stood up and asked," Is there a problem?"

"April, I know it's you, stop the act," said Jack.

"Great way to greet your sister," April said sarcastically while taking of her sun glasses and electric blue wig. People around them started to stare and whisper, wondering what was going on.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Jack.

"Maybe, but do you seriously want to do this in front of them," asked April referring to the other survivors.

"She's right Jack," said Locke agreeing with her," If we settle this here, we might stir up panic. It's better if we take this to the hatch or jungle."

"Okay," said Jack.

Somewhere in the Jungle 

"You're with them," Jack asked April.

"You got to be more specific," said April," One of who?"

"Of the Others, Dharma," said Jack.

"Was one of them," said April," No more."

"Why's that," asked Locke.

"Didn't you guys watch the tape I left you all," asked April," If you paid attention you would've realize I was against Ethan because he was hurting people from your camp."

"Didn't you know what his plan was before he acted," asked Locke.

"No, I just thought Dharma sent him to help me send info back to our base so I wouldn't have to leave," said April," I had no idea they were going to hurt anyone."

"So you quite right after Ethan died," asked Jack seeming to calm down.

"No, I stayed so I could figure out what they were planning and stopping them," said April," But I couldn't take it anymore so I quite and now they want me dead."

"Are they going to come after you here," asked Locke.

"No, there too smart to brake their deal with you guys with the whole don't cross the line and we won't either," said April," So I safe for now."

"Good," said Jack.

"I'm going back to the hatch to help Boone with the timer," said Locke walking away. Locke was now out of sight.

"So not so worried about your boyfriend," asked April smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jack slightly blushing, not enough for April to notice.

"Hey, I'm a spy, you think I'm not going to notice my big bro staring at Boone," said April," Come on you have to give me a little more credit then that." Jack slightly laughed in amusement. They started to walk through the jungle towards the hatch catching up on the way.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	10. Spies Should Spy Less

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Spies Should Spy Less

Jack and April arrived at the hatch. "So do you know what this is for," asked Jack.

"Yeah," said April," It's used to gather info and to make sure no one finds out what their up to. Most are used for experiments."

"What kind of experiments," asked Jack.

"You don't want to know," said April. They walked through the hatch doors and went done the dark hallway. April seemed to get a bit nervous when she entered the hatch. While working for Dharma she heard about the timers in the hatches and that something terrible happens if you do not type in a code every 108 minutes. She hoped that they were not thinking about not entering the code. After two minutes they entered the living room to find Boone sleeping on the couch. Jack smiled at this sight.

"I going to see what Mr. Locke is up to," said April walking away. Yeah right, like I leave them alone, thought April ducking behind the wall. Jack went up to the couch and sat down one the couch near Boone.

"You know I'm awake, right," asked Boone with his eyes still closed.

"No, I didn't," said Jack surprised Boone was awake. Boone began to sit up.

"So how did it go with your sister," asked Boone.

"It went surprisingly well," said Jack," But I don't think Locke trusts her at all."

"Does he trust anyone," asked Boone sarcastically.

"He trusted you," said Jack.

"Yeah till he whacked me in the back of my head," said Boone.

"Don't worry," said Jack," I'll make sure if Locke ever does something like that again, he'll be the one tied to the tree." Boone smiled at the thought of seeing Locke tied up for a change. Jack thought that smile made him absolutely kissable, so he leaned in and kissed Boone. Go Jack, thought April, this is better than watching a soap opera. Boone and Jack kissed for four minutes till April got bored and decided to reveal herself. She stood up and walked out from behind the wall. They still didn't notice her. April rolled her eyes. To get their attention, she started to clap.

"Wonderful show," said April," Should've video taped it for the moms at home." Jack and Boone were clearly mad that she was watching them, so Jack through a pillow he found on the couch at her. She dodged it and said," What I can't help it. That's what little sister are for Jack." She walked away smirking.

"I'm guessing that is April," said Boone.

"Yeah," said Jack," Can't seem to stay out of trouble." Boone smirked. "It's getting late," said Jack," You should get some rest. You still haven't fully healed yet."

"Yes, Dr. Shepard," Boone said laughing. Jack rolled his eyes at Boone as Boone went back to the caves.

"Jack," called April.

"Yes, April," asked Jack annoyed.

"Wasn't Locke supposed to be down here and why is the safe wide open," asked April. Jack had a shocked expression on his face. He got up from the couch and saw she was telling the truth. He looked around and couldn't find Locke or Henry Gale (possible Other). "Locke's in trouble isn't he," asked April watching her brother start to leave to look for them. "I'll take that as a yes," said April. She thought about going after him, but she did not want the timer to run out. Who knows what would happen if it did.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	11. Increased Tensions

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Increased Tensions

Jack ran out of the hatch and looked around to see if he could find Locke and Henry. When he did not, he ran towards camp to find Locke. Then finally he found the man of faith. "Locke," shouted Jack trying to get his attention.

"Well hello there Jack," said Locke," Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where's Henry," asked Jack.

"He's in the hatch Jack," said Locke," Where else would he be?"

"He's missing Locke," said Jack," And I don't think it's a coincidence that both you and him left the hatch at the same time."

"It seems to me that the only reason I'm your suspect is that you don't trust me," said Locke," But I think the person you should really ask that question is your sister."

"Why would April let him go," asked Jack.

"Well, she was one of them," said Locke," So she is either trying to help him get back to them or trying to save an innocent man from getting hurt." Jack thought for a minute. Makes sense, thought Jack, she is the only one here that can know whether or not he is one of them.

"So are you going to ask her where he is or keep trying to get information from me I don't know," asked Locke. Jack turned around and went to get his sister. When he arrived at the hatch, she saw April watching the orientation video.

"April," called Jack. April jumped a little and turned off the projector.

"What's up Jack," asked April," So did you find Locke?"

"April, where's Henry," asked Jack in a stern voice.

"Why would you think I would have him," asked April.

"Because Locke has no idea where he is and you are the only one that know if he is one of them or not," said Jack.

"Jack, he's not one of them," said April," He's just a guy who got stuck here just like you."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me," asked Jack.

"Jack, since we were kids you never trusted me," said April," I doubt one crash would change that." Jack looked at his sister with a shock expression, but understood where she would get that idea.

Flashback

Jack, April, and their parents were sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. Jack had a yellowish, purple bruise on his eye from his fight with the bullies that tried to hurt his friend. "So Jack, like trying to be a hero," said April giggling.

"Shut up," mumbled Jack.

"April, leave your brother alone," said their mother," Jack don't tell your sister to shut up."

"Nice bruise you got there Jack," said April, again giggling.

"That's it," said Jack angrily getting out of his seat and going after his sister. April got up too and ran away from her angry brother. Jack kept chasing her till he tripped and fell on his sister.

"Ow," said April and Jack in unison.

"Idiot," said April to Jack."

End Flashback

"You see," said April," I doubt you would've ever trusted me." April went past Jack and left the hatch leaving Jack feeling very guilty.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Sibling Rivalry 

April left the hatch angrily. He never cared about and now he is acting like a over protective big bro, thought April, yeah right he is the reason I joined the Recks (the gang she was in as a teen) and Dharma. April went deeper and deeper into the jungle till she spotted an old, abandoned tree house. She went up to it, climbed up the ladder, and went in. "Henry," called April looking for the beaten and frighten man.

"Did they find out you helped me," asked a spooky yet familiar voice in the shadows of the tree house.

"Yeah, but they don't know where you are," said April," For now."

"What will happen when they do," asked Henry," I get locked in the safe and tortured again?"

"No," responded April," I won't let that happen and besides I already told Jack you aren't one of the Others. As for Sayid, I don't know if he'll believe me."

"Who are these Others," asked Henry.

"Very bad people who have hurt those survivors," said April," They don't believe your story because two of them have already pretended to be innocent survivors and then kidnapped two people and killed two."

"I understand why they would be cautious, but they should learn that they need proof before they try to torture people," said Henry.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said April.

Hatch

Jack was sitting on the couch thinking about what April said. He felt guilty. He never really proved to April that he cared about her at all. Well, except the time April got shot (she was in a gang) he still helped her even though he could have gotten into major trouble. "Hey Jack," said Boone sitting down next to Jack," What's got you upset? Sawyer steal the pain killers or alcohol?"

"No," said Jack," April freed this guy named Henry we were hiding in the safe and now she is mad."

"She'll get over," said Boone realizing what Jack just said," Wait you were hiding a guy in the safe."

"Long story," said Jack," But she was right, I never trusted her."

"Don't worry, she can't be mad a you forever," said Jack.

"You don't know my sister," said Jack," she can keep a grudge for years."

"We'll see," said Boone leaning in and kissing Jack. Jack forgot for a minute that he was fighting with April and leaned into the kiss. They were like this for five minutes.

"Oh get a room," said a female voice in front of them. They separated and looked up to find April glaring at them. "You see I leave you alone for one hour Jack and you are already all over Boone," said April and then muttered to herself," Though I don't know what Boone sees in you."

"I'm going to leave," said Boone getting up off the couch," You guys try to sort this out." Boone left leaving the two alone.

"So let's talk," said Jack.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	13. Hug and Make Up

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Hug and Make Up

"Where's Henry," asked Jack.

"Around," said April," Don't worry, I'm 100 percent sure he's the real deal."

"How's that," asked Jack.

"I found the hot balloon," said April.

"How," asked Jack in amazement.

"He led me to it," said April moving closer to Jack," Not everyone is one of them Jack."

"If he is innocent, why won't you bring him back," asked Jack.

"Because you all want someone to blame for everything that happened to you guys," said April," So Henry or me are going to end up being that someone."

"I won't let that happen," said Jack.

"Yes you would," said April," I mean you did all those favors for me while I was a Reck. It would be revenge for you Jack."

"Was," asked Jack in disbelief that she quit the Recks.

"Okay, I'm still a Reck, but that's not the point," said April," The point is if I bring Henry back, is Sayid going to kill him?"

"I'll talk to Sayid," said Jack," He's not going to hurt him."

"If I learned something from being in a gang and Dharma is that rage can make people do the most evil of things," said April," I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but we have no choice right now," said Jack," We have to stick together."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your whole live together or die alone speech," said April sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude," asked Jack," You never were like this before." April looked at him emotionlessly.

"Tell me Jack," said April," What went through your head when you found out about me pretending to be Jessica?" Jack thought for a minute and felt guilty about what was going to be his answer.

"I thought what could you possibly be up to now," said Jack.

"I thought so," said April glaring at him.

"Just because I thought that you were up to, doesn't mean I don't care about you," said Jack.

"You might care about me, but I can't trust you Jack," said April," You let Sayid torture Henry and Sawyer. That's low. Also, they were both innocent and you don't look guilty about it at all. You think they forgave and forgot Jack?"

"I do feel guilty and I don't think they forgave and forgot it," said Jack.

"Do you feel guilty about what happened to dad," asked April.

"Yes," answered Jack," Everyday."

"Don't be," said April," I was mom's fault. She never stopped him."

"I know, but I drove him to go to Sydney," said Jack.

"And you tried to bring him back," said April," Besides I heard your talk with Sawyer, dad was proud of you before he died." After a few moments of silence Jack finally broke it.

"So since you're not yelling at me anymore, you're not mad anymore," asked Jack.

"I'm a little mad, but don't worry it's not you I'm mad at," said April smirking.

"Good," said Jack and then hugged April who hugged back. They separated.

"Where's Henry," asked Jack.

"I'll tell you when I know Sayid won't kill him," said April getting up and walking away.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	14. The Operation

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

The Operation

"So how did it go with April," asked Boone sitting next to Jack near the fire on the beach.

"I went surprisingly well," said Jack facing Boone.

"Did she tell you where Henry is," asked Boone.

"No," said Jack," She said she won't tell me till she can be sure Sayid won't kill him."

"Never going to happen," said Boone," Sayid has kind of gone… insane."

"I wouldn't say insane," said Jack," He just wants revenge on the others."

"What island have you been living on the pass two months," asked Boone sarcastically," Because if someone tortures someone else without knowing if they are a criminal, I think that classifies them as insane."

"Maybe, but wouldn't you do anything to get Walt and the others back from them," asked Jack.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't torture him like they did to me," said Boone getting quiet.

"Sorry," said Jack," I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay," said Boone," But the worse, probably the weirdest thing they did to me was they put something inside of me."

"What did they put in you," asked Jack.

"I rather not say," said Boone with a bit of pain in his voice.

"Fair enough," said Jack getting up and going towards the hatch. Right when he was out of sight, Boone heard a noise coming from the jungle. He saw a human figure that seemed familiar in the shadows. He got up and walked over to the person hoping it was who he thought it was and not an Other.

"See you didn't have any trouble getting your life back," said the teenage girl.

"See your back," said Boone," Who are you and why did you help me escape?"

"I'm Alex and think of me as a spy," said Alex," I'm also the one who help your friend Claire escape."

"So you're our ally," asked Boone.

"Yes," said Alex," So I see you haven't told them what the operation was for."

"Do you know," asked Boone.

"Yes," said Alex," The operation was to take your torture further. It was to enable you with the ability to have children. They wanted to rape you and then take the child."

**

* * *

A/N:** Please rate. No flames. If anyone has any suggestions on how to introduce the MPreg please tell me in your review.


	15. Trouble

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Trouble

"How did you find that out," asked Boone.

"Why do you think I risked my life at a terrible time to save you," asked Alex," I didn't want you to get pregnant with one of their kids."

"Why do you care," asked Boone.

"I have my reasons," answered Alex," So did you tell your boyfriend yet?"

"No," said Boone," He's not going to find out."

"What if you get pregnant," asked Alex.

"I'll tell him then," said Boone.

"Interesting," said Alex," They were right about telling the truth around here."

"Whatever," said Boone knowing she was right," I have to go." Boone walked away from Alex.

"Hope he changes his mind about telling Jack," whispered Alex to herself walking the other way back to where she was supposed to be.

**Hatch**

April walked down the hall of the hatch. Where is Jack, she thought. She made it to the kitchen and saw two people dead. "Oh my god," said April," Now they are going to blame me." (She's not heartless. It's just she has seen dead people a lot before and she has no idea who they are yet.) April ran out of the hatch forgetting that someone was supposed to be on button duty. She ran as fast as she could to the beach. Finally, she spotted Jack.

"Jack, can I talked to you for a second," asked April.

"Sure," said Jack following her away from the others and a worried looking Boone," So what's up?"

"I swear I didn't do it," said April," I don't even have a gun on me."

"What is it," asked Jack concerned, wondering what happened.

"Went to your hatch and saw two of your people dead," said April.

"Oh no," said Jack running towards the hatch.

"Hey, wait for me," shouted April, running after her brother.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I am trying to come up with a Charmed and Four Brothers story at the moment. I'll try to update again soon. Please rate. No flames. Plus, if anyone has any suggestions on how to introduce the MPreg please tell me in your review.


	16. Tragedy

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Tragedy

**Hatch**

Jack finally reached the kitchen in the hatch and saw Ana-Lucia and Libby. He went to each of them and checked if they had a pulse. Neither of them did. April walked in and asked," Who the hell are they?"

"Ana-Lucia and Libby," said Jack sadly. Then he hears someone coming from the computer room. It was Michael and he had a gun shot wound in his arm.

"Jack," he said before collapsing to the ground. Jack rushed over to see if he was okay.

"April, can you help me get him to the bunk," asked Jack. April nodded in response and helped him carry him to the bunk. The timer began to beep warning that there was less then four minutes left. April walked over to the computer and typed in the numbers. The timer reset. April went back to the bunk area and saw that Michael had woken up. "What happened," asked Jack angrily," Who did this?"

"It was your sister's friend Henry," said Michael," He wanted revenge on Sayid and thought he was here, but when he saw us he tried to kill us instead." Michael glared at April.

"Why didn't he kill you," asked Jack.

"He thought I was dead and he didn't bother to check if I was," said Michael grimacing. Right when he finished his statement, Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley came into the room. They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are they dead," asked Kate.

"Yes," said Jack. Not noticing his sister sneaking out of the hatch.

**10 minutes later, outside the hatch**

"Henry," called April running through the jungle. After a while of running she stopped and looked around. She spotted him 20 feet away from her. She ran towards him and stopped in front of him. "Henry, you have to run," April said quickly," They think you killed Ana-Lucia and Libby."

"Why would they think I would do that," asked Henry," You told them I am not one of the Others."

"I know, but-," said April, getting cut off by Henry who knocked her out.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please rate. No flames. Plus, if anyone has any suggestions on how to introduce the MPreg please tell me in your review.


	17. False Hope

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

False Hope

**Back at Camp**

The survivors are having a funeral for Ana-Lucia and Libby. Sun picked up her head and saw something in the water. "Boat," she said, everyone looked up," Boat!" Sayid, Sawyer, and Jack ran up to the shore and jumped into the water. They swam up to the boat and got on. They heard strange opera music coming from inside the boat and someone began to shoot at them. They opened the floor door to find a drunken Desmond.

"It's you," he said looking at Jack as Sayid and Sawyer looked at them with confusion.

**Boone's tent near camp**

"Are you sure we can trust him," asked Boone after Jack spoke to Desmond about something.

"No," said Jack. Jack saw the worried expression on Boone's face and asked," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Boone," I just have this strange feeling that something terrible is going to happen. Also, April has been missing since last night."

"Don't worry about April," said Jack," She has a habit of disappearing for a long time."

"Aren't you worried that she might help Henry escape again," asked Boone.

"I have no idea," said Jack," My sister is extremely unpredictable." Jack looked at Boone and kissed him passionately. In a few minutes, Boone and Jack were down to their boxers.

* * *

Boone and Jack laid on Boone's makeshift bed. "I love you," said Jack out of breath.

"I love you too," said Boone tiredly and then falled a sleep.

**Morning**

Jack was handing out the guns to everyone going on the trip to find the others and rescue Walt. He handed one to Hurley. "No way," said Hurley," I'm not going to kill someone."

"Ain't that the point," replied Sawyer.

"I thought the point was to get Walt back," said Hurley. Jack took the gun and gave it to Kate. He noticed something wrong in his expression.

"What's the matter," asked Jack.

"That stuff we found in the medical station," said Kate," Costumes, make-up, fake beards, what if these people just want us to think they're hillbillies?"

"Listen, I was there, I saw them," said Michael coming over to them," They are hillbillies. They live in huts, they eat fish, they're probably more scared than we are, and they have no idea that we are on our way." There was a short moment of silence.

"All right, enough jibber-jabber," said Sawyer," Let's roll." They started onto their mission to find Walt.

* * *

**A/N:** Please rate. No flames.  



	18. Suspicion & Talking

**Summary: It has been over 50 days and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are still stranded. How will the survivors react when they reunite with a man they buried? How will he react when he finds out one of his love ones were murdered?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

**Warning: Slash & MPreg.**

Dead or Alive

Suspicion & Talking 

Jack and everyone else had been walking through the jungle for a while and have not seen any of the Others at all. Then they heard a branch snap and pulled out their guns. A green bird flew out of the tree, startling them. "That bird just say my name," asked Hurley with disbelief.

"Yeah it did, just before it crapped gold," responded Sawyer making fun of Hurley. Unfortunately for Jack, Michael found out that his gun was not loaded when he tried to shoot the bird. Michael looked at Jack.

"Sorry man, guess I forgot to load that one," Jack said, taking the gun and loading it. Michael just suspected Jack knew he killed Libby and Ana-Lucia.

* * *

**Camp**

Boone was staring at the direction Jack and the others left in, worried something bad might happen. "Hello Boone," said Rose sitting down next to him on the beach.

"Hi Rose," responded Boone.

"You're worried about Jack, aren't you," asked Rose. Boone looked at her in disbelief. Did she know me and Jack are together, he asked himself. "Don't look so surprised," said Rose," I can see it both in your expression that you both are together."

"I can't help but be worried," said Boone," With all that has happened on the island so far, something bad is bound to happen soon."

"You shouldn't be so negative," said Rose," This island has its good point to."

"Yeah, too bad it has more bad then good or I wouldn't care how long we are stuck here," said Boone.

"What else is bothering you," asked Rose.

"Just something that happened to me when I was with the Others," said Boone.

"You want to talk about it," asked Rose.

"Maybe later," said Boone," I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

****

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating. I'll try to catch up before season 3. Please rate. No flames. 


End file.
